Promise (jelsa fanfic)
by I'maPJOfan
Summary: Promises are important. They are meant to be fulfilled. Jack Frost, now a guardian, promises he'll come back for them, but can he? Rated T for safety. DISCONTINUED!
1. 1 Hello and Goodbye

**1****st**** Chapter: HELLO AND GOODBYE**

* * *

It's the first day of winter in Arendelle. Elsa loves the first day of winter. It's when her sister and she can play outside in the snow. Sure she can make it snow indoors but she'd prefer playing outdoors.

But there's more to that than just playing with her sister. Her mother had told her stories about Jack Frost.

She said that Jack Frost is a winter spirit meaning he's like her. He travels the Earth to bring snow and winter fun to everyone. Elsa wanted to meet someone like herself, someone with the power to make ice and snow.

Ever since she'd heard about him when she was five, she would run out every first day of winter. She was hoping Jack Frost would show up to her but with no luck.

This year, she's sure she'll see him.

* * *

5-year old Anna woke up to see sunlight streaming through the curtains.

She excitedly peeked out and saw it has started snowing lightly. She better wake her sister up. They will see if Jack Frost's already there.

Elsa told her stories about him and the guardians like Tooth Fairy, Santa Claus, Easter Bunny and Sandman. She'd loved to see all of them.

"Elsa, wake up! It's starting to snow!" Anna said, shaking Elsa.

On the last word, Elsa's eyes fluttered open. She dressed up so quickly, excited to see her favorite guardian.

They both went down the stairs quietly so they won't alarm the maids. They would ask so many questions to delay them.

Finally, they reached the castle gardens. Snow has piled up lightly already. They looked everywhere, from the gazebo to under picnic tables. After fifteen minutes, they decided to stop.

Maybe they were too late. Maybe Jack already left.

Elsa sat on the already snow covered grass. Anna was sitting beside her.

Elsa was thinking why Jack Frost won't show up. She waited and looked for him for three years and he didn't show up. Maybe he's too busy? She doubted that.

While she was thinking, someone hit her face with a snowball.

"Anna, I'm not in a mood for snowball fights" She grumbled

Anna gave her a confused look, "But it wasn't me!"

Immediately, Elsa got up and turned around to see a teenager wearing brown trousers and a blue long-sleeved hoodie. He has icy blue eyes and completely white hair. He's leaning casually on something that looked like a shepherd's staff with a wide grin on his face.

"Are you-" Elsa tried to say

"-Jack Frost!" Anna shouted in glee

"Hey there, kiddo, what's your name?" Jack asked

"I'm Anna. This is my sister, Elsa." Anna said cheerfully

"Nice name. I'm-" Jack started

"Jack Frost! I know who you are. Elsa told me everything about you. Can you really make snow?" Anna asked

Jack tapped his staff on a tree. Soon frost started crawling from there.

Anna stared at it in awe like Elsa is already in. Anna soon recovered then said, "My sister can do that too, right Elsa?"

Elsa recovered from her shock then whispered, "Uhh, Anna…"

"You can do it, Elsa!" Anna cheered.

"Okay…" Elsa made delicate snowflake designs float in the air.

Jack was impressed. He'd never met someone like him… until now.

Elsa smiled at the beautiful snowflakes she made. It's hard for her to make a perfect snowflake.

Suddenly, she had an idea in mind.

"I've got one more trick." She said smiling as she ran to the pond.

Anna and Jack followed her, both of them smiling. Elsa carefully put her foot in the pond. Frost started covering it fast. Once covered, it revealed a beautiful snowflake. Anna gasped in awe and started laughing.

She made her way on the now frozen pond and started running around. "This is amazing!"

Jack clapped loudly and said, "Elsa you're… amazing! No, it's more than amazing!"

Elsa curtsied and blushed a bit.

The three were having so much fun together; they skated in the pond, made snow angels, and many more.

"We forgot something!" Jack exclaimed in face palming his self.

The two girls looked at him confused.

Jack put his hands behind his back. Unknown to the girls, he started forming a snowball.

Jack threw the snowball at Elsa's face. Jack jumped happily.

Elsa smirked and started gathering snow on her feet. She made a snowball and hit it right at Jack's pale face.

Anna giggled and made her own snowball and threw it at Jack.

They began exchanging blows until a snowball fight erected.

They played for a solid two hours until Jack held his hands in surrender.

They both laughed sitting on the snow.

The three played happily the whole day. They had fun in each other's company.

That night, before Elsa and Anna went to sleep, Jack waved goodbye to them.

"When can we see you again?" Elsa asked

"See the Moon? He made me a guardian. A part of him is with me and me in him. So every time you look at the moon-"

"It's like I'm looking at you!" Elsa said

Jack smiled. He was about to fly off but Elsa stopped him.

"Jack, you'll come back, promise?" Elsa asked.

"Promise," Jack answered and with that he flew away.

Jack knew he would never forget those girls. They were one of his first believers.

But then, Jack Frost can easily forget.


	2. 2 You'll come back, promise?

**2****nd**** Chapter: ISOLATION**

* * *

**A few weeks later**

* * *

"Elsa, psst… Elsa!" Anna said who climbed up her sister's bed and started shaking her awake, "Wake up wake up wake up!"

"Anna, go back to sleep." Elsa grumbled.

"I just can't. The sky's awake, so I'm awake so we have to play!" Anna said drama queen style.

"Go play by yourself!" Elsa said pushing her sister off the bed playfully.

Anna landed on the floor thinking then an idea came to her. She climbed her sister's bed again and opened an eye.

She asked, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Elsa smiled

The two hurried downstairs to the ballroom and played.

Elsa turned the floor into an ice rink and made snow fall.

They even made a snowman and named him Olaf.

Everything was perfect until Anna started hopping off snow piles.

"Catch me!" Anna dared

"Hang on," Elsa said, making snow piles for Anna to jump on.

"Again," Anna yelled, going faster and faster and Elsa was having trouble keeping up.

"Wait, slow down," Elsa warned.

Anna didn't obey. She leapt off the highest pile. Elsa slipped on ice and accidentally hit Anna's head, turning a part of her hair white.

Elsa gasped, "Anna!"

Elsa was so scared she sobbed, "Mama, Papa!"

Elsa's foot uncontrollably covered the entire room with frost.

"It's okay, Anna. I got you." She whispered

Her parents got in the ballroom.

The king said, "Elsa what have you done? This is getting out of hand!"

"It was an accident! I'm sorry, Anna"

The queen gasped, referring to Anna. "She's ice cold!"

"I know where we have to go."

The four head to the trolls who healed Anna but removed her memories of magic.

Elsa isolated herself from Anna, not anymore playing with her.

Elsa was blaming herself and her powers for everything.

Anna no longer believed in Jack Frost, the winter spirit that didn't fulfill his promise.

Elsa, on the other hand, still believes in him. She's still hoping he'd come back and help her. But he never did.

Every night, she stared at the moon, talking to it.

Others might not understand her, but she still think that Jack is listening to her.

Also, every first day of winter, she looks outside her window.

Yet, she doesn't go out, it's too dangerous.

She might hurt Anna again. She can't risk that.

Anna usually knocks by her door, telling her everything that happened that day. It also comes with a name, 'Joan'.

Elsa knows that Anna is talking to a painting.

Occasionally, Anna would ask her to build a snowman.

Elsa really wanted to open up and run to the snow, but she was scared.

She would tell her sister to go away, or simply won't answer.

Her parents, the king and queen, will visit her occasionally, giving her company, calming her down, and trying to help her.

She would just want to send them out of her room, she was afraid that she would hurt them too.

As the years came by, Anna's knocking became less frequent. She probably lost hope.

Elsa would miss those knocks.

After ten years, their king and queen decided to get on a voyage to a neighboring kingdom.

That's one day she went out of her room, yet not hugging them, or kissing the goodbye. She's still scared.

She simply curtsied in front of them, receiving pain in remembering when she last did this in front of Jack.

She found her voice then asked, "Do you have to go?"

The King and Queen smiled at her.

"You'll be fine, Elsa." The King reassured her

They left Arendelle with clear skies that afternoon.

Yet, after a few days, a storm brewed in Arendelle.

Elsa couldn't help but worry for them.

Arendelle had sent messages to the country they were supposed to visit.

After a few weeks, they said that they didn't arrive.

That news broke Elsa's heart.

The only people who really accepted her are now dead.

She didn't come to the funeral, afraid that she would just freeze everything up.

She still wore black clothes that a few staff gave her, only those who know about her powers, the ones who the king trusted.

There was a snowstorm in her room, even with her gloves on, but once she received the news of her parents dead, it stopped, frozen.

Sorrow, that's her greatest emotion.

It can block out anything, even fear.

Anna knocked at her door then, telling her about the funeral, asking her to come out.

She heard Anna sobbing.

She felt so sad, she felt too much sorrow.

She sat leaning on the door.

She hugged her knees then started to sob.

She will hide her powers. That's what her parents asked her to.

She would keep it in for them.

_Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show._

That's everything what's inside her thoughts.

Night came, and the Moon was bright.

She looked at it, hoping to see Jack Frost, the guardian who never returned.

But he didn't. He never came back for them.

She sobbed by her window, letting all her sadness, anger and fears stream out.

"Jack, if you're in there, please, you can help me." She said through sobs.

"You promised you'll come back. I need you here, right now."

All night she just sobbed and cried.

Because of exhaustion, she fell asleep there, by the window, waiting for the guardian that never came back.

* * *

Jack was flying all over Burgess.

This is a winter night for them.

He started freezing streets, and roofs.

There's nobody to play with right now. All the children are asleep.

He's just waiting for Sandman's dream sand to come. That had always cheered him up.

It's really nice to see the children's dreams.

That's something after Pitch's attack around a decade ago.

Jamie Bennett, his first believer, is now around 19 he guessed.

It actually surprised him he still believes in all the guardians.

Jamie already has a girlfriend. She doesn't seem to care about Jamie's love in believing guardians at his age.

In fact, it turned out that she still believed as well.

Tonight, the moon is big and bright.

He's telling Jack something, as if he's making Jack remember.

He just doesn't understand what.

He paid it no mind.

Whatever it is, it might not be so urgent.

North can send the Aurora to call them if there's something serious.

Sandy didn't seem to know as well.

After a few more moments, Sandy's sand disappeared. He will be moving to some other place now.

Jack started peeking into open windows.

Before, he envied these children for having a family but now, he has a new family, the guardians.


	3. 3 Memories

**3****rd**** Chapter: MEMORIES**

* * *

Three years later

* * *

There are lots of ships lined up in the docks. More of them are still coming. This is an important day for Arendelle. They've been longing for this day that the gates would open again. Of course it would, its coronation day.

By the docks, guests are greeted. All of the happenings are seen by their soon-to-be queen, Elsa.

She watched with pleasure at the guests arriving. She'd been longing to see people again, real people, except her maids and guards of course.

But then, she remembered everything, her curse, then suddenly felt like this is not the best day after all.

She blamed her curse for everything, and herself, too.

_If only I was normal, Anna won't have to grow alone. If only I can control my powers… _She thought.

Her fear started welling up on her chest again, remembering the way Anna fell onto the snow when she hit her.

She tried to push it back away.

She practiced again holding the traditional sceptre and globus cruciger with a box and a candlestick without her gloves on.

_Conceal it, don't feel it, put on a show, _Elsa said.

However, frost started covering it all over again.

Frost, _Frost, _Jack _Frost… _ She thought, i_f only he was here, he'll know how to fix this, he'll help me._

She set the box and the candlestick down and started putting on her gloves again.

It's only for the day, she thought, trying to reassure her own self.

She has to do it for her people, and most of all, Anna.

She bet Anna is all happy and excited now.

She has to do this, for Anna's sake.

She opened the huge double doors that separate her from them.

She took a deep breath.

"Open up the gates!" She ordered, loud and clear.

The guards did as she said.

Elsa could hear Anna laughing and running outside. She sure is excited.

Elsa put her hands together in front of her.

"Your Majesty," a maid called out to her.

Elsa smiled and looked at her.

"You should be preparing now, the coronation will start in just a few moments."

"Yes, thank you."

Elsa followed her. Maybe this day would go more smoothly than she thought.

* * *

Oh yeah! I flew south after a good snowball fight with a few children by Burgess.

The Wind carried me like she always does.

It's time to bring some winter fun the kids there. Although it always seemed cold there, it isn't fun without him.

Children believing in him clearly started to grow.

He can play in the snow with kids everywhere for hours or until their moms' call get them home.

That night was peaceful.

He still enjoys watching kids inside their homes. The difference now is that they smile or even wave at him when he peeks.

Unlike before when he was still…

He shook his head trying to push it out of him mind. That's a long time before. It's different now. Children can see you.

As usual, Sandy's dream sand came down giving the children nice dreams.

It had cheered him up for years without company, and even now.

He can't help but look at the moon.

Man in Moon. He seemed bigger tonight, and a lot brighter, too.

He barely noticed Sandy's dream sand go then he saw the reason why.

North had sent the aurora for the guardians. They better not ignore it. The last time he called the guardians for the meeting, something really bad and big happened.

Jack jumped up and let the Wind catch him.

"Wind, let's see what happened to North."

The wind obeyed him.

He still felt good flying. He feels so free, no matter how many times he did this before.

He settled down to North's workshop.

The others are already there.

"Jack, there you are!" North greeted

"What is it this time, North?" Bunny asked.

"Manny told me something bad will happen. The Ice queen will soon need our help."

Ice queen? Who can she be?

"But most importantly Jack's help" North said pointing to Jack.

Jack jumped hearing his name.

"Why me? I-I don't even know who she is!"

Tooth flew towards Jack. She handed him a box, a golden box, his memories.

"You need to remember, Jack." Tooth whispered.

Jack took a deep breath then placed fingers on the box.

"Jack!" A young voice called.

He saw his own self, playing with two young girls by a… castle courtyard?

They seemed to be having fun with him. Jack saw himself creating snowflakes that float in the air.

The younger one with the strawberry blonde hair said, "Elsa can do that, too!"

Elsa whispered, "Anna…"

The other one, Anna, insisted and Elsa finally gave in.

To Jack's surprise, the girl did make snowflakes float in the air and it obviously made her smile.

The scene changed into a dark night but the moon glowed bright.

"Jack, you'll come back, promise?" Elsa asked

Jack smiled, "Promise" then left, leaving the two behind.

Jack suddenly came back to the present to see all the four staring at him. Then he suddenly remembers everything, the two princesses of Arendelle, his promise.

He started to fly away, finding the kingdom of Arendelle. He ignored North's protests of leaving alone. All he wants to do now is see them both.

_Stupid, stupid! _Jack scolded hi self. He shouldn't have forgotten. He shouldn't have ignored Manny. He shouldn't have left.

He reached Arendelle to see… winter?

Winter in July, had he been losing control of his self while searching?

* * *

**Okay so here is the third chapter. Our examinations starts umm, actually started today. I was just lucky to be able to finish this. Hope you'll like it. Please review!**


	4. 4 Run, Escape, Hide

**4****th**** Chapter: Run, Escape, Hide**

* * *

So close. It was so close in almost killing her sister again.

She couldn't believe she'd been that careless.

During the ceremony, she was lucky enough to stop the frost from crawling over the scepter and the orb she was holding. After that, she felt like nothing else can happen wrong.

Everything else went so smooth. She enjoyed the party, greeting guests, occasionally making up an excuse to avoid dances, and talking to Anna.

To be perfectly honest, this seemed like one of the best days of her life. Of course, it wouldn't be without Anna. She didn't seem to have changed a bit. Her enthusiasm, excitement, they're all still here. Even her love for chocolate.

The day was perfect until Anna came dragging a man. He's probably a prince, with his clothes, the way he carries himself.

"Elsa, oh I mean Queen, me again." Anna said then stood up straight regaining her composure, "May I present Prince Hans, of the Southern Isles."

"Your Majesty," Prince Hans bowed in respect. Elsa nodded, asking them to continue

They said, clearly holding back their laughter and excitement,

"We would like-"

"-uh, your blessing-"

"-off our marriage!"

Elsa was taken aback, "Marriage?" clearly Anna would've just met him now. How can she trust her completely? She barely even know him!

"Yes!" Anna said, excited

Elsa shook my head, "I'm so sorry, I'm confused."

"Well we hadn't worked out all the details or so. Well, we need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast and ice cream and wait, will we leave here?"

"Here?" Elsa asked in disbelief. Great, one more man to hide her powers from. But they ignored her.

"Absolutely!" Hans answered

"Anna, wait. No, no, no, no." Elsa tried to say but they ignored her again.

Anna seemed delighted, "Ooh, we can invite your twelve brothers to stay with us! Of course we'll have the-"

"Wait, slow down" She said, raising her voice a little so they can hear what she'll say. Finally, she stopped chattering.

"No one's brothers are staying here, no one's getting married." Elsa said forcing.

Anna looked confused, puzzled. She asked, "Wait, what?"

Maybe it's time she know? Elsa couldn't keep it to herself anymore. Besides, she would be on her side then. She wouldn't have to force her into saying 'yes'.

"May I talk to you, please, alone?" Elsa asked, almost pleaded. She put her hands together, hoping she would at least say yes. But, her luck huh?

She said, "No." Elsa gasped silently. "Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us." She said, with the look on her eyes that tells you that there's nothing you can do about it.

Elsa straightened up and put on a blank, emotional face and said, "Fine. You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if its true love." Anna insisted

Elsa sighed, "Anna, what do you know about true love?"

"More than you. All you know is how to shut people out!" Anna said

Elsa was clearly taken aback by her words. Elsa barely contained her emotions. Fear, sadness, anger, they almost spilled out. Elsa felt like crying but she managed to say, "You asked for my blessing but my answer is no. Now excuse me."

She stood up straight again and started walking away.

"Your majesty, if I may ease-" Hans tried to say but Elsa snapped at him "No, you may not. A-and I think you should go."

Elsa went towards a guard and said, "The party's over, close the gates."

The guard went out to carry out her order.

Elsa started walking to the doors but Anna grabbed her hand and accidentally took off her glove.

"Elsa wait, please," Anna said

Elsa was startled. She put her ungloved hand near her heart to avoid accidents. She tried to get her glove back from Anna but she put it out of her reach. Elsa said, "Give me my glove!"

Anna held it with both hands, almost crying and placed them near her heart. Anna pleaded, "Elsa please, I can't live like this anymore."

Elsa felt really pressured. She felt eyes on them. She want to say something to Anna. Something comforting but all that left her mouth was, "Then leave,"

Tears were starting to well up on her eyes. She turned her back on Anna and started walking for the door.

Anna got mad. She couldn't hold in anymore.

"What did I ever do to you?" She asked

"Enough Anna!" Elsa gritted. Anger started welling in her. But still, Anna pressed on.

"No why? Why did you shut me out? Why did you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?" Anna pressed on.

That struck the cord. Elsa couldn't manage it anymore. She was so angry. She doesn't know who. She was just pissed off.

She stopped just in front of the doors. She couldn't contain it anymore.

"I said, enough!"

She stupidly held out her ungloved hand out in front of her and to everyone.

Sharp and dangerous spikes covered the floor. If Anna didn't jerk backwards, she could've had died there.

So close into killing her again.

Her hand found its way to the door knob and she started running.

That's all she can do now. Run. Escape. Hide.

She crossed the fjord. With each step, she made a frozen stepping stone.

All her anger was replaced by fear. She heard Anna's voice, trying to chase her, but she ran away. She didn't look back. Not even once.

She just ran and ran. She didn't know for how long. All she want is to get away.

_I'm sorry Mom, Dad. _She thought, _I'm sorry I didn't hide it well. I'm sorry Anna. I had to leave you behind. I can't risk putting your life in danger again. Please take care of the kingdom for me. It's yours to rule now. I'm sorry._

She felt tears streaming out, making it way on her cheeks.

She felt her legs go tired but she ignored the pain. She didn't even know where she was headed. She didn't care. Her mind was set: _Run. Escape, Hide._

* * *

**So this is the fourth chapter. I'm quite in the mood today. If I can, I'll finish the fifth chapter today. That would still, probably, in Elsa's part. Not really POV because all chapters will be in third person. Please review. I want to know what you're thinking! Is it good or bad? Please tell me if you see any grammar mistakes or stuff. Constructive Criticism is accepted. Thank you for reading. **


	5. 5 Elsa, let it go

**5****th**** Chapter: Elsa, let it go.**

* * *

Her mind was set: _Run, Escape Hide._

She finally stopped when she arrived by the foot the North Mountain. Nobody dared to climb it. It's a treacherous mountain that can be seen from almost anywhere. It is said that nobody can live here because of the cold. But this is perfect to Elsa. The cold never bothered her anyway. And, nobody will dare to follow her there.

Elsa climbed up. She ignored her tired legs. She climbed up higher, higher. The farther away she is, the better. Wait, the North Mountain? How long have she been running? The trees were too thick to let in sunlight. A normal man would've taken days for them to reach this. She had lost track of time.

She stopped running when she got halfway through the mountain. The cool wind blowing on her brought snow that a normal man can barely stand. But she is no normal man. The cold never bothered her.

She remembered that night at the party. How she'd revealed her powers so carelessly like that. _Stupid. _She scolded herself, but that's not what bothers her most. It was about almost hurting Anna.

"I just couldn't keep it in. Heaven knows I tried." Elsa said out loud, more to herself.

Elsa reminded herself, "Don't let them in don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be."

_Conceal, don't feel, and don't let it show. _She thought, repeating the mantra in her head.

But she couldn't keep it in anymore. "Well, now they know." She said, taking off the glove from her hand and threw it away.

_Let it go, Elsa. _She told herself.

She started making snowflakes float above her hand. She smiled, finally seeing again its beauty. She made another one with the other hand. Joy filled her heart.

She made a snowman absentmindedly and continued making snowflakes or snow appear. "I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway." She said out loud, removing her cape and let the wind carry it away.

It's been a long time since she'd last used her powers intentionally. She forgot all her fears. All those rules she used to follow. She'll leave them all.

She continued walking, climbing but a lot happier now. It seemed like everything from her past, all the bad things, fears, were forgotten and buried in the deepest part of her mind, and all she remembered was happiness.

She half-skipped towards the end of a cliff. She stepped back a little. She is trying to push herself to her limits. She held her hand in then pushed it forward, making a part of a staircase from snow. Excitedly, she ran forward to it and stepped on it, turning it into flawless ice then climbed up, making snow in front of her and turning them to ice with every step.

Once she reached the other side of the mountain, she went to the middle of the clearing and made a castle. An ice castle. _Her _ice castle.

The castle rose from the snow covered ground. A castle of flawless ice. She's just so happy here. Smiling as she decorated it with crystalline designs.

"I'm never going back. The past is in the past!" She said, picking the tiara from her head and then she threw it away.

She let them all go. She'll forget all.

With a flick of her wrist, the green gown she used for her coronation was changed into a blue ice dress with semi-transparent sleeves that were a little off-shoulder. She made a long flowing cape for herself, decorated with delicate crystalline flakes.

She finished by dawn. She's not tired. She's not exhausted. In fact, she felt the best she'd ever felt in a very long time.

She put a chandelier, a very grand chandelier hanging on the high ceiling. Light streamed in from the double doors she'd left open for the balcony. The bright yellow light add beauty in her castle. The clear walls reflected the light, making it look like the most wonderful place ever.

Her castle is finished. A castle for _her. _Finally, she has her own castle to rule. Where she'll be the _real _queen. Where she can do whatever she want. No hiding anything anymore. No fears, no one will fear her. And here, she can hurt no one.

There's just one regret she kept thinking about. Something, someone she never really wanted to leave alone. Anna.

She forced the thought to the back of her mind. _The past is in the past. _She thought again.

Of course, Anna will be fine. She'll be the queen in Arendelle. She can have her own rules. She can open the gates, like she'd always wanted. Maybe even throw a party every day. Elsa imagined her right now, hanging out with Prince Hans, the man she loved, in a sunny day as this.

With that regret gone, she can live the life she have to live. A life without hurting anyone. A life alone.

Elsa, let it go.

* * *

**I'm really really sorry for the very long time not updating. I was just not in he mood suddenly and the internet connection was very slow. The chapter is short and i may not update again in a while since school is in the way. I'm going to put this in a temporary hiatus. Don't worry. When I update again, I promise to post two chapters on the same day and a lot longer than this. I don't break promises I made.**

**Please review!**


End file.
